


Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hannibal poses for Will, M/M, Will Graham makes another masterpiece, yet another Hannigram manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">With his new hobby starting to show promise, Special Agent Will Graham yet again recruited his psychiatrist friend, Dr. Hannibal Lecter to be his muse.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls

  
"You don't know how grateful I am for agreeing to be my model once again, Dr. Lecter," Will said as he arranged his easel and then the paint tubes on one table. He was waiting for Hannibal to get comfortable and while waiting, Will decided to just get his things ready. "I am ready when you are, doctor," he added as he finally finished arranging the things he would be needing for his next 'masterpiece'.

Hannibal was all ready and got to his preferred pose. "I am quite ready, dear Will. You can paint me like one of your French girls," he answered.

Will grinned at what Hannibal said and finally looked at Hannibal and got the surprise of his life.

"Is my pose to your liking, Will?" Hannibal asked, as he was lying on his stomach, in his birthday suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
>  \- Disrespect is in anyway not an intention of this manip.
> 
>  
> 
> Credits:  
> [[♛](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net)] & [[♚](http://www.hugh-dancy.net)]


End file.
